


De sursis en compromis

by CuteCiboulette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: - 501 mots, Défi : HP100mots, F/M, Gen, Humor / Humour, MWPP era / Maraudeurs, Unrequited love / amour à sens unique
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCiboulette/pseuds/CuteCiboulette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Oh, Merlin, qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ?, gémit James.<br/>— Tu as crié sur Lily Evans devant tout le monde, répondit Sirius. Je suis très fier de toi."</p>
            </blockquote>





	De sursis en compromis

I.   
Plein de sollicitude, Sirius tapa amicalement dans le dos de James.  
« Là, là, c’est fini, rassura-t-il. Mets bien la tête entre les genoux. Respire.  
— Oh, Merlin, qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ?  
— Tu as crié sur Lily Evans devant tout le monde. Je suis très fier de toi.  
— Elle va me tuer… » gémit l’homme en sursis.  
Avec peu de compassion (mais beaucoup d’amusement), Remus signala : « Si elle en avait l’intention, ce serait déjà fait, je crois.  
— Je ne lui en ai pas laissé le temps ! J’ai fui avant qu’elle ne puisse réagir !   
— Un véritable Gryffondor », railla Peter. 

 

II.   
Penché sur la répartition des tours de ronde des préfets de l’année, James manqua de s’arracher les cheveux. L’avantage, c’était que sa nouvelle fonction de préfet-en-chef garantissait l’absence de conflit entre l’emploi du temps de Remus (et du sien) avec les pleines lunes. Hélas, tenir compte des entraînements de Quidditch et divers clubs de tous pour parvenir à un compromis s’avérait bien plus ardu qu’anticipé.   
« James ? »  
Il leva des yeux de chouette sur Lily et cilla lentement. Evans l’avait appelé par son prénom !?  
« Je vois que tu t’es déjà mis au travail… Tu me montres où tu en es ? »

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit pour la communauté LJ hp_100_mots ; 29/06/12  
> Défis : Sursis & Compromis


End file.
